


Ruminations.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: This life ain’t that bad.





	Ruminations.

Bobby wonders, not for the first time, what would have happened if he’d have had a normal life, and sons of his own, instead of this life where the things that go bump in the night, continually bump into him.

He ended up with two sons though, and as he watches one of them lovingly stroke the side of a 1967 Shelby GT500, whilst making some seriously off putting noises, Bobby thinks this life ain’t so bad.

“Dean, it’s a car, it’s not a woman.”

“Bite your tongue, Sammy. I’ve never met a woman as sexy as this damned car!”


End file.
